Mansion
by aNNoYinG Always
Summary: CCSHP CROSSEOVER Ms. Mackenzie invites some former students. Friendships ensue and couples form......PLZ R&R! {also a partner fic with Mg-Nashisko}
1. Letters on Parchment

THIS IS A PARTNER FIC!!!!!!!! im doin it with my friend Mg-Nashisko! its a CCS(Card captor sakura) and Hp(harry potter) so if u haven't read both... well, it'll be a tiny bit confusing. PLZ R&R! so evry1 keep in mind i didn't write all of dis!

* * *

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA OR HARRY POTTER!!!!!! Although... Rei wishes she owned Ron Weasley, and MG wishes she owned Syaoran Li... :sigh: if only if only...

Chapter 1: Letters On Parchment 

_Dear Ms. Mackenzie, _

_Hello! It's Hermione; it's been so long since I've seen you! My hair has gotten a lot straighter and less frizzy. I made two VERY good friends my first year in Hogwarts, we're still really good friends now. They're both really nice and sweet. Their names are Ronald Weasley (but everyone calls him Ron) and Harry Potter. Ron is especially sweet and very funny. He's got beautiful, fiery red hair and stunning blue eyes and some freckles. He's actually pretty cute and he's part of a really big family. He's the second youngest kid in a family of seven! And Harry is just as nice and kind of shy and very curious. He's got messy black hair and dazzling emerald eyes. He's very famous, here in the wizarding world that is. Harry is an only child; his parents were murdered and he lives with his aunt, uncle, and cousin. From how he describes them they sound absolutely dreadful, sometimes I feel terribly sorry for him when we leave school for the summer. He always comes back so skinny, but he's always very healthy. All three of us always keep in touch even though I don't have an owl. I might buy one if I save up enough, not sure how I will though...I don't have much wizard money. But I guess I'll save a lot of regular money then exchange it for the wizard kind. _

_Anyway, I really miss you Ms. Mackenzie! It's been years since I've seen you! I'm sending a wizard picture of Ron, Harry and me together. Don't be alarmed that it's moving, that's what they're supposed to do! I found it a bit scary myself when I first saw it but I've grown accustomed! I hope I can soon buy a magic camera too; a boy named Colin took this picture for us. That's a picture of the three of us before the last school year ended. I'm the one in the middle, Ron is on the side nearest the train, and Harry is the boy on the other side of me. They're the best friends I could ever ask for! They're so kind to me, well... usually. Ron and I always fight about the stupidest things. I have no idea why though. Well, that's all for now! Please write back as soon as possible. _

_Love from, _

_Hermione_

Hermione examined the letter closely for any flaws it might have. She had used regular parchment and a quill and ink rather than a pen and a pad of paper. She smiled, as she had found no flaws in the letter whatsoever. She looked through her trunk and found a copy of the picture Colin Creevy had given her, Ron, and Harry and carefully put it in the envelope she had placed the letter in.

Hermione lifted a paperweight and her copy of _Hogwarts, A History _in search of a stamp.

She stood up and walked out her room and looked for her Mum. She walked into the kitchen and saw her.

"Mum, where are the stamps?" Hermione asked.

"In your desk drawer, dear," her Mum said.

"Thanks," said Hermione and she quickly ran up her stairs and back into her room. She scavenged a blue stamp and carefully placed it on the envelope. Hermione walked back down the stairs while licking the envelope, eager to catch the postman before he left. She tugged open the door just as the truck stopped in front of her house.

"Wait!" she called and ran up to the man and handed him the letter.

"We'll be sure to get this to this," he glanced at the letter, which she thought was against privacy code, "to Layla Mackenzie as soon as possible." The man nodded respectfully at her and got back into the truck and drove off, only to stop at the next house. She walked back into her front door.

"Who was that letter for?" her mother asked as she walked in.

"My old teacher Ms. Mackenzie."

He Mum said nothing, but continued to make lunch.

It was weeks until she got a reply which only made Hermione more excited to read it. Once in her room she quietly read aloud:

"'_Dear Hermione,_

"'_I'm glad to hear you're well. I'm fine here. I'm so happy to hear you have such great friends! They both look very nice and rather handsome, and from your descriptions they sound like perfect boys and gentlemen. The picture startled me a little when I saw it, but it really makes you look so much happier than a still picture could do. You look so beautiful, your hair really has grown out of most of its frizziness. _

"'_Since it's been so long since we've seen each other, I'd like to invite you to my new mansion for a stay! If you'd like to, or would feel more comfortable, you can invite your two friends Ron and Harry. They seem like absolute gentlemen and I would be delighted to meet them. It would be great to see you again, and I've invited three other of my past students. They're very nice kids, I believe, if I remember correctly, they're only one year younger than you. I'd like you to meet them! But if you can't come I'll understand. My number is 548-2158 so when you find out if you can come or not, contact me by phone. Post takes too much time. _

"'_Farewell for now, _

_Ms. Mackenzie"_

Hermione smiled and cried "Yay! She's inviting me over!"

She quickly ran down the stairs and said, "Mum, mum! Ms. Mackenzie invited me to her new mansion! Can I go? Can I please, please, go?"

Her Mum looked at her with a look of concentration. She had met Ms. Mackenzie when she was still her teacher and they became great friends.

"Hmm, I'm not sure..." Mrs. Granger started.

Hermione put her hands together and pleaded, "Please, please, please, please!"

"All right," she gave in.

"Thank you!" Hermione threw her arms around her mother. "I'll call her right now!"

Hermione ran over to the phone and lifted it off the charger. She held the paper in her hand and carefully punched in the numbers. It was four rings until a female voice answered.

"Layla Mackenzie here."

"Ms. Mackenzie? It's Hermione," Hermione said excitedly.

"Hermione! How are you? What did your mother say?" Ms. Mackenzie asked happily.

"I'm great, thanks. Mum said yes, she said I could visit!" Hermione cried. Her mother peaked out of the kitchen.

"That's wonderful. Can you give the phone to your mother so we can set up a time you can come?" Ms. Mackenzie said.

"Sure," Hermione said and quickly walked over to her mother and have her the phone.

"Hello? Oh, hi Layla! It's been a while hasn't it?" she heard her Mum say.

Hermione waited anxiously for her mother to put down the phone. It was at least ten minutes before she did.

"You better start packing, Mione. She's going to pick you up in three days," her mother said smiling.

"Great!" Hermione started to the staircase but stopped, "Wait, how long will I stay there?"

"I believe she said... three weeks."

"Wow."

Hermione quickly leaped up the stairs into her room to find the snowy white form of Hedwig perched upon her desk lamp.

"Perfect timing!" Hermione said as she walked over and stroked Hedwig's feathers. She took the letter Hedwig was carrying and opened it with one hand.

'_Dear Hermione, _

'_Hey Mione! It's Harry. How're you doing? I'm awesome; the Dursleys are being a bit nicer than usual (probably because of the Order's threat.) Dudley isn't being as much of a bully anymore; in fact, he's been very quiet...._

'_Anyway, Privet Drive is very quiet. I'm bored. Suppose your already done with the homework? Its been giving me trouble. Oh well. That's all for now. Haven't heard from Ron, have you?_

_Harry_

Hermione smiled, and got out a piece of parchment and quickly scribbled the letter to Harry.

'_Dear Harry,_

'_Hello, it's Hermione. I'm great, I know this is out of the blue but would you like to come with me to my old teachers mansion? I told her about you and Ron and she invited me and said I could ask you two to come also. It's going to be for three weeks and she'll pick us up on Friday so if you can, make sure you pack a lot of clothes and your homework or anything else you might need. If you're having trouble with your homework I'll help. Oh, and you don't have to worry about letting slip about anything of the magic world, she already knows of it. I'm not exactly sure how she found out about it originally. MAKE SURE YOU SEND YOUR REPLY ASAP! If you can, tell Ron about it too, or tell him to owl me, or if it wouldn't be much trouble could you lend me Hedwig? If Ron can just get to your house or mine then we won't have a problem. I believe my dad could pick you up. He always has to drive by Magnolia Crescent to get to work so your home can't be to far away. _

_With love, _

_Hermione'_

She quickly tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and said to her, "Be sure to get this to Harry as quickly as possible!" Hermione opened the window and Hedwig flew into the night.

Hermione fell onto her bed for a quick rest. She breathed deeply then searched through her drawers and closet for clothes. She took out her trunk and neatly stacked in ten pairs of jeans, two cloaks, one skirt, a few white undershirts and tank tops, four pairs of loose shorts, thirteen t-shirts, and five pairs of pajamas. She then walked over to her five-foot tall bookshelf and took out three wizard books and five of her favorite Muggle books. She took one of her old black school backpacks and carefully placed the books in as well as a notebook and a quill as well as a small pot of black ink.

She collapsed on her bed exhausted and awaiting for an owl to swoop into her room. Surprisingly, as Hermione thought this Hedwig swooped in again and landed on her stomach.

"Oof!" she said and looked at Hedwig. A letter was attached to her leg so she quickly tied it off and the owl perched on her lamp once again. The letter read:

_'Dear Hermione,_

'_Sure, that sounds cool. Asked the Dursleys' and you wouldn't believe how happy they were! I'm going to pack after I send this to you, so when you get it I should be done. You can go ahead and borrow Hedwig, but you better let her rest for an hour or so, give her a bowl of water. She's really tired. Okay, so your father is going to pick me up, all right. See you then. You don't have to reply to this now. _

Harry' 

Hermione quickly whipped out a quill and wrote the letter to Ron.

'_Dear Ron, _

_Hey, it's Hermione. I know this is pretty out of the blue but I was wondering if you would like to come visit my old teacher's mansion. She's very kind and she's inviting some other old students of hers. I told her about you and Harry and she invited me and said you two could come, Harry is already going to come, my dad is going to pick him up tomorrow and he's going to stay here for the day until my teacher picks us up. If you can come, you better start packing quickly because she's going to pick us up on Friday. We'll stay there for three weeks. I suggest you bring some Floo powder to get home.... You can Floo to my house tomorrow and you and Harry can sleep in my living room or something. It shouldn't be any trouble. Here's my address _(Hermione neatly wrote her address so he could Floo to it)_ so you can Floo to it. TELL ME IF YOU CAN COME ASAP. I'm already done packing and so is Harry. _

_Love from, _

_Hermione_

Hermione placed the letter on her desk and went to the kitchen and took one of the glass water bowls that belonged to Crookshanks and filled it with fresh water and thought for a second and got another bowl out and filled it with water too. She carefully took the bowls up the stairs. She placed one on her desk and the other on her floor. Crookshanks happily pounced to it and lapped it down. Hedwig slowly came down and dipped her beak in the clear liquid.

Hermione stroked Hedwig's feathers softly. Currently, the time was 8 o'clock. She had started to pack at 6 o'clock.

She walked down the stairs, leaving her bedroom door open for the fat cat. Hermione's stomach growled and she just realized she hadn't had dinner yet. Her mother already had the food set out on three plates. One for her Mum, Dad, and herself, Hermione sat in her usual seat and so did her Mum and Dad.

"Dad, can you pick up Harry tomorrow on your way home from work? He lives by Magnolia Crescent," Hermione asked her father. She assumed that when she went upstairs her mother had called and told him about her trip, and she assumed right.

"Sure dear, but where will he sleep? And why so soon, you're not going to be picked up by Ms. Mackenzie until Friday," Mr. Granger answered her.

"I was thinking the living room. His aunt and uncle treat him horribly, Dad! They hardly even feed him," Hermione said about to scoop some food into her mouth.

"Alright..." her father said unsurely.

"And Ron is going to Floo here," Hermione added when she had swallowed her Cola.

"Floo?" Mrs. Granger asked.

Hermione shook her head, "This way of travel through fireplaces, it's much faster than a car and that stuff."

"Sleep in the living room with Harry right?" Mr. Granger said, Hermione nodded and they continued with the rest of the meal silently.

Hermione scraped the leftover food into the trash under the sink and rinsed of the plate under the faucet. She said "Thanks" to her mum then ran up the stairs into her room. She found both bowls of water halfway empty.

"Wow," Hermione muttered then attached the letter to Ron to Hedwig's leg.

"Send this to Ron as quick as you can, okay girl? But for the reply you can go ahead and rest first all right? Good girl," Hermione told the owl while stroking it. Hermione opened the window and Hedwig set off. Hermione looked for Crookshanks; he wasn't in the room so she assumed she had left. Hermione changed into some loose pajamas and ducked under the covers of her bed and quickly drifted to sleep.

Before Hermione's letter to Ms. Mackenzie arrived

'_Riiing, riiing' _rang the telephone, interrupting the soothing silence of the mansion. It stopped when Ms. Mackenzie answered it and the gentle quiet of the mansion returned.

"Hello? ... Sakura-chan? Oh, it is so nice to hear your voice again," Ms. Mackenzie said as Eriol came down the stairs with Spinel (a.k.a. Soupy-chan.)

"Who is it?" he whispered quietly and cautiously.

"It's Sakura-chan," Ms. Mackenzie whispered back as she covered the mouthpiece of the phone so Sakura could not hear. Eriol nodded.

"Sakura-chan, how have you been?" Ms. Mackenzie asked.

"_I'm fine, thank you for asking. What about you, Ms. Mackenzie?" Sakura asked. _

"I'm fine," she responded, "Eriol is great too.... Yes, I miss you too."

There was a silence between the two as Ms. Mackenzie watched Eriol take some food into the living room, with Soupy-chan sitting on the plate, and try to eat without spilling.

"Oh, maybe you can come for another visit again, it is summer there, is it not?" Ms. Mackenzie asked.

'_Dingdong'_ the front door bell rang through the house. Eriol hurried to open it, it was the mail man. Eriol took the mail, said thank you, and looked at the mail he had as he closed the door. Most of the mail was addressed to him, some were for Akizuki, but one as addressed to Ms. Mackenzie. _'Such pretty and nice handwriting,' _he thought as he walked quietly towards where Ms. Mackenzie, trying not to disturb her, and placed the letter on the table next to the phone.

'_Yes, it's summer over here Ms. Mackenzie and I would love to visit!" Sakura squealed over the phone._

"Okay, that's great!" Ms. Mackenzie said as she opened the letter and read it.

"It's setteled then, this Friday!" Ms. Mackenzie declared then said, "oh.... Sakura-chan, would you like to meet one of my old students?"

'_Umm...sure, okay," Sakura answered. _

"Ok, then, I'll be looking forward to Friday then...oh and would you please invite Tomoyo-chan and Syaoran-kun over too...ok, thank you. Bye," Ms. Mackenzie said as she hung up the phone and hurriedly answered back to the letter she received, which was from Hermione.

She then picked up the enveloped to feel that there was something else in there too. She opened the enveloped and took the item, it was the picture that Hermione had told her about. The picture started to move and Ms. Mackenzie was startled for quite a while, but then remembered that Hermione was a witch.

She smiled as she looked at Hermione and her friends right beside her. "I'm so glad you have finally found true friends Hermione, I am so glad ... " she whispered. After she put everything away, she went and sat with Eriol and told him about the plan that will occur soon.

* * *

what did u think? PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thanx!


	2. Arivals and Departures

woo hoo! finished chappie 2! yay! thank u my 2 reviewers. lol.

**

* * *

**

**Mansion**

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA OR HARRY POTTER!!!!!! Although... Rei wishes she owned Ron Weasley, and MG wishes she owned Syaoran Li... :sigh: if only, if only...

**Chapter 2: Arrivals and Departures**

Hermione sat on her chair, in her room, staring out at the silent driveway, waiting for her dad to come home. It was 7:00 p.m., and she knew fairly well that her dad wouldn't be back for about another two hours, but nonetheless she still sat there and waited. She gave a slight sigh as she closed her eyes for a little nap when she suddenly heard an extremely loud racket downstairs, and then the scream of her mum. She hurriedly got up from her seat and dashed down the stairs, skipping two at a time.

"MUM?!" Hermione screamed as she finally reached her mum. "Are you ok?" she asked as she huffed and puffed and then turned her attention towards the fire place and her eyes followed the trail of dust to where her couch used to be, to only see that it wasn't there in the exact spot anymore, but found a sooty Ronald Weasley lying down, face first, with a suitcase in hand.

She gave a sigh of relief; she had thought someone had broken into her house.

"Ron! You scared the heck out of me!" Hermione screamed as her mom patted her back and gave her an 'I'll let you talk to your friend alone' look.

"Well, it's a bloody horrible place to put a coffee table here!" Ron shouted as he took the hand Hermione offered to help him up.

"Well, sooorry, it is a stupid thing to trip over the bloody thing. Where do you want me to put it? The roof?" Hermione mocked.

"Whatever," Ron said brushing some soot from his jeans, "well, I'm here, and sorry that I didn't send a letter to you. Hedwig refused to go. I was wondering why she wouldn't, and then at, like, the middle of today, I figured out that it was 'cause I hadn't given her any water yet. And after I did she fell asleep. I tried using the family owl, but it flew into the window again...."

"Ok ... when is your family planning on getting a new owl Ron?" Hermione asked as she motioned for Ron to help her with moving the couches.

"Well, I highly doubt that we will be anytime soon.... Why are we moving the couches?" he asked as he stopped and looked at her.

"Well, because this is where you and Harry will sleep," Hermione declared.

"Speaking of Harry.... Where is he anyway?" Ron asked a little nervous.

"He hasn't arrived yet. He's coming soon, my dad is picking him up when he comes home from work," Hermione explained.

"Oh..." Ron said, now finished moving the couches to where Hermione wanted them to be.

"Hey, lets go outside to my backyard, its way too hot in here," Hermione said, then she started to run towards the door that would lead out to the back. Ron followed.

Hermione got on one of the swings in her backyard. Ron got on the one next to hers.

She started swinging and closed her eyes. She loved the feeling of the summer night breeze on her face. Ron watched her swinging freely for a while and smiled, and then he joined in.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at her watch. Her jaw dropped open when she saw it was already 8:45. She quickly jumped off the swing and called to Ron, "Come on!"

"Come on, what?" Ron said while pushing his shoe down against the ground to slow down the swing.

"My father should be coming home about now!" Hermione said.

Ron looked at his watch and said, "Blimey! Is it really that late?" He hopped off the swing and walked next to Hermione.

"Yeah, come on!" she said and ran into the house. _'I feel like a little kid,'_ she thought as she held the door open for Ron. The two heard garage door opening just as they got to the living room.

Hermione's father walked through the door leading from the garage followed by an emerald eyed, black haired boy.

"Harry!" Hermione called and gave him a friendly hug.

"Hi Mione," he replied.

"Good to see you mate!" Ron said as he waved to him.

"Hermione, Ron, why don't you help Harry out with his trunk?" Mr. Granger said to Hermione and Ron.

"All right," they nodded in unison.

Hermione led the way outside and opened the driver's side door of the car. She pressed the button that opened the trunk of the car and shut the door. Ron walked to the back alongside Harry.

"How have those Muggles been treating you?" Ron asked Harry.

"Fine, fine," Harry said as he, Hermione, and Ron lifted the trunk from out of the car. The trio slowly shuffled from the garage to the living room.

"What's in here, Harry? Rocks?" Ron grunted as he dropped the heavy trunk next to the fireplace.

"No...just clothes and homework," Harry told him.

"And what textbooks did you bring? Every single one since our first year?" Ron said sarcastically.

"Ha ha," Harry said slowly and sarcastically then turned to Hermione and said, "Can we see your room?"

"Sure," Hermione replied quickly and walked up her stairs. She opened the door to her room and the boys looked around curiously.

Ron pointed to the bookshelf and said, "I really expected that." Harry and Hermione laughed.

"Thanks a lot," Hermione said and sat on her trunk.

"Who's Usher?" Ron pointed at a poster that had the name 'Usher' scrawled across the top and an autograph next to the name.

"Muggle singer. He's EXTREMELY popular," Hermione said and walked over to her CD rack and boom box. She took out a CD case labeled "Usher Confessions" on the side, opened it, and then put the CD in the boom box. She then pressed a few buttons and the song "Confessions Pt. 2" played.

After the song finished Ron said, "Not bad. But what a weird thing for a song to be about."

"So what!" Hermione snapped and sat down on her bed. She was a big fan of Usher's. (A/n Ha ha! I own that CD! Lol- Rei)

"Jeez, temper temper," Ron said and sat on Hermione's trunk.

Harry walked over to Hermione's bookshelf to notice it was in alphabetical order by the titles of the books. He picked out one book, Dracula, and said, "Hey, I've heard of this book. Dudley was watching the movie of it recently."

"Yeah, I saw that," Hermione told him, "the book is much better though."

Harry flipped through the book to see the pages were well worn. He assumed that Hermione was the one to have worn it out. He put the book back in the correct place on the shelf and sat next to Hermione.

"So tell us about this old teacher of yours and how she knows about magic," Harry said curiously.

"Well..." Hermione started while placing her fingertips together, "she was my fourth and fifth grade teacher. She became friends with Mum and Dad and she was extremely nice. Every once in a while she would come by and have dinner here. She's Japanese and always tells me about when she used to live there. She really makes me want to visit Japan. I guess her and my parents have been keeping in contact while we were at Hogwarts.

"I really have absolutely NO idea how she knows about magic. When my family told her that I was going away for school, she actually asked if it was to a magic school. And that really surprised me. When I asked how she knew she just smiled and said 'I have my ways.' It's been a while since I've seen her but I have been sending her letters regularly. That's why she invited me."

When she had finished she looked at Harry and Ron, both of whom had blank expressions. She couldn't help but smile, they both looked so funny!

"Alright..." Ron said oddly, "at least we know we're not gonna be staying at some murderers home."

"Oh, and she also said something about some of her other former students will be staying at the same time as us and she wants us to meet them. She said they're really sweet and only a year younger than us," Hermione added.

"Okay," Harry said then looked at Hermione's alarm clock time "Wow! Is it already ten o'clock?"

Hermione and Ron glanced at their own watches and said in unison, "Whoa!"

Hermione stood up from her bed and walked down the stairs with Ron and Harry following. She rummaged through the back of a closet and took out two cots.

"What are those?" Ron asked pointedly.

"Cots," she replied, "It's what you two will be sleeping on." Hermione handed one of the folding beds to Ron and walked into the living room and unfolded one of the cots in the space Ron and her had cleared out when he came. Ron had already copied her and was looking at the beds questioningly.

"Hold on," she said and ran up the stairs again. Harry and Ron looked at each other with raised eyebrows and several moments later Hermione came stumbling down the stairs with sheets and pillows stacked above her head. Ron came running over to her and took half the stack from her saying, "You could get hurt doing that!"

Hermione blushed and carried what remained of her stack and placed it on top of one of the cots. Ron placed his stack on the other. Hermione started laying out the sheets and pillows as if making a bed. The flimsy excuse for a mattress didn't look that bad when she was done. Ron copied what she had done and both looked almost exactly alike.

"Okay, now if you get hungry at night, help yourself to anything in the cabinet...but don't get too much. There are glasses in the dishwasher and water in the fridge if you get thirsty and breakfast will be at 8:30," Hermione explained, pointing at the things she was talking about as she spoke, "and... I guess that's it. Good night you guys!"

"'Night Mione," they both said as Hermione flew up the stairs.

"Well," Ron yawned, "Night Harry." Ron climbed into one of the beds and immediately fell asleep. Harry crawled into the other cot and fell asleep after ten minutes.

It was probably about 7:37 when Hermione woke up. She took a pair of comfortable blue jeans, a black T-shirt, socks, underwear and a bra from her closet and drawers. She walked to the bathroom groggily and opened the door. She locked it behind her and brushed her teeth. She put her clothes on the floor took a shower. After changing and cleaning her ears with Q-tips she stepped out of the bathroom while drying her hair with a towel. She walked to her room, took a hairbrush and violently pulled it through her hair. She left the towel on her bed and continued to brush her hair while walking down the stairs. She found Ron still sleeping and Harry staring at the ceiling.

"Good morning Harry," Hermione said softly, not wanting to wake Ron because of the fact that he was adorable when he was asleep. His hair was ruffled and fell over his eyes nicely and he had a bit of drool on his chin.

Harry sat up and got out of the cot saying, "Morning Hermione." He then looked at Ron and chuckled, "Didn't notice he drooled in his sleep."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Umm, Hermione, where's the shower?" he asked shyly.

"Oh, right," Hermione said and blushed slightly. While pointing up the stairs she told him, "Up the stairs, second room to your left. I'll get you some fresh towels." Hermione rushed up the stairs as Harry took some clothes from his trunk and walked up the stairs to where Hermione said the shower was. Hermione handed him a towel than walked down the stairs and allowed him to bathe in peace. He was a smart guy; he could figure the water for himself.

Hermione sat on Harry's cot and turned on the TV with the remote.

Hermione walked over and sat down next to the drooling Ron, and thought _'I should wake him up now... but how...'_ A mischevious grin spread across her face.

"Oh, Ron! Let me wipe the dirt of your nose," Hermione said, trying her best to sound like Ron's mum.

"No mother!" Ron said as he moved his hand groggily and wiped an invisible speck of dirt off his nose.

"Aww...now, if you don't want mummy to wipe it off, then you should be responsible enough to...WAKE UP ON YOUR OWN!!!" She shouted the last part really loud in his ears.

"AAAAH!!" Ron screamed and rolled off his cot

"What?" Hermione said.

"You...how...when?" Ron stuttered shakily with wide eyes.

"Harry's taking a shower. I just sat here to watch TV a couple minutes ago," she said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh..." he breathed, "right...." Hermione rolled her chestnut eyes and sat back on the cot while turning her head back towards the television. Ron gulped and sat back on his bed while rubbing his eyes. Hermione held back great bursts of laughter and instead let out a long giggle rush.

When Harry came down when he was done with his shower, Ron took one. They ate breakfast quietly. After breakfast, Hermione curled onto one of the couches and started to read a book. While Ron marveled at the wonders of a Muggle home, Harry watched the TV. It was around ten o'clock when Hermione closed her book and placed it on the couch.

"Okay, we need to move the couches again," she said to Harry and Ron. Harry nodded and turned off the TV while Ron walked away from the toaster in the kitchen. After Harry folded up the cots the trio pushed the couches back in place. Just as they finished, there was a knock on the door. Hermione quickly walked to the door and opened it.

"Ms. Mackenzie!" she squealed and hugged the teacher. Ron and Harry curiously poked their heads over to see Hermione releasing Ms. Mackenzie.

"Oh, you two must be Harry and Ron," she said to the boys behind Hermione. She held out her hand and Ron was the first to shake it.

"I've heard so much about you two," she said sweetly giving a wide smile.

"I'll get Mum and Dad," Hermione said and ran up the stairs and came back a few seconds later with her parents following.

"Layla!" Mrs. Granger cried and hugged Ms. Mackenzie.

"Not to be rude, but we have to rush a bit. Some of my other former students are in the van," Ms. Mackenzie said while pointing her thumb towards the black van in the Granger's driveway.

"Of course, of course," Mr. Granger said and Hermione ran up the stairs and dragged her trunk down the steps slowly. Ron placed his suitcase on top of Harry's trunk and the two worked together in carrying the heavy cases to the back of the van. Hermione soon came into the doorway dragging her trunk and Ron quickly ran over to help her bring it over to the car. Ms. Mackenzie smiled and thought, '_How sweet.'_

Hermione ran back to her house and gave her parents a final hug and Harry noticed the black backpack she had on.

"Thank you for having us!" Harry called to them and stepped into the van after Ron and Hermione. They sat in the second row and the moment they had stepped into the van, all three of them noticed the back row of seats were full with three Japanese kids. Two were girls, and the last was a boy who looked at the trio expressionless.

One of the girls politely held out her hand to them and said in a sweet voice, "Hello! I'm Sakura Kinomoto, this is Tomoyo Daidouji, and that boy is Syaoran Li. Who are you three?"

Hermione was first to shake the girls hand, "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. The red head is Ron Weasley and the boy with glasses over there," Hermione nodded her head past Ron to Harry, "is Harry Potter." Hermione shook Tomoyo's hand next. The boy didn't hold out his hand.

"Where do you guys live?" Harry asked after shaking Sakura and Tomoyo's hands.

"Japan," Syaoran said.

"Wow!" Hermione said, suddenly intrigued. The van had already started moving.

"Yeah, we flew in and Ms. Mackenzie and Eriol-kun picked us up from the air port," Sakura said.

"Eriol-kun?" Ron asked and turned to the front seat as a boy probably as young as Sakura and the others waved to them. He had jet-black hair and glasses, much like Harry's.

"Oh, hello! Nice to meet you," Hermione said nicely and shook his hand politely.

"Nice to meet you too," said Eriol.

"Potter-san, how did you get that scar on your forehead?" Sakura asked while smiling.

'_Uh-oh,'_ all three of them thought.

"Err..." Harry decided he'd use the story the Dursleys have been using for the first eleven years of his life, "In a car crash.... That...err... killed my mum and dad."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Tomoyo said.

"Oh, it's okay. They died when I was still a baby so I didn't really know them," Harry said giving a slight smile.

"I know how that feels. My mom died when I was just three but my brother Touya used to tell me when my mom came checking up on us," Sakura said sadly.

"So what's it like in Japan?" Hermione asked.

The rest of the car ride went along smoothly. The two trios were asking each other questions for the whole car ride until Ms. Mackenzie called to the back of the van, "We've arrived!"

When the car stopped moving, Harry opened the van door. When they all got out of the vehicle, Hermione, Harry, and Ron gasped. The house was HUGE. It looked as if the land area covered anything from one mile to one acre! Hermione gaped at the structure and all this trio could say aloud was, "WOW!"

Ms. Mackenzie opened the back of the van and all the kids walked over to get their own things. Syaoran helped Hermione with her trunk this time; he had the kind of suitcase that had wheels so you could roll it.

"Thanks," Hermione said when she put the trunk down in the huge living room.

"Don't mention it," Syaoran told her. Eriol and Ms. Mackenzie showed the kids to their rooms. All the kids' rooms were exactly the same except for the colors and were in one long hallway. There was a connected bathroom between the rooms, but not between all of them, just so there were three bathrooms between the six rooms. Ron and Hermione's rooms were connected, Sakura and Harry's rooms were connected, and Tomoyo and Syaoran's rooms were connected. They all thought it was a bit weird the order was boy, girl, boy, girl.

"Oh my god! This room is absolutely beautiful!" Hermione said while marveling at the room.

It was a fairly large room. The bed was probably queen-sized and the sheets were a soft, shimmery, and yet cottony fabric that none of them had ever felt before. The color of everything in Hermione's room was a soft blue, even the nightstands and TV. Hermione pushed her trunk to the foot of the queen-sized bed.

Hermione closed the door behind herself and watched the others marvel at their own rooms. Sakura's room was a cotton candy pink, Syaoran's was a grass green, Ron's was maroon, Harry's was a dark, bloody red, and Tomoyo's room was lavender. They all only put their things at the foot of their bed when Ms. Mackenzie told them all, "Okay, lunch is ready."

Ron glanced at his watch and noticed the time was 12:48.

"Excellent! I'm starving," Harry said.

The lunch consisted of sushi, rice, and iced tea. It was delicious, Harry and Ron enjoyed the new taste of Japanese cuisine. The Dursleys and the Weasleys never bought Japanese food, but Hermione's family often went out to eat at restaurants. When lunch was finished and they had all thanked Akizuki for the wonderful meal, they all sat in the living room and talked.

"So, Ron-kun, do you have any siblings?" Tomoyo asked.

Ron chuckled and said, "Oooh yeah. Lets see...." Ron started to count his siblings off his fingers, "There's my oldest brothers Bill and Charlie. Then Percy, and Fred and George. Fred and George are twins; they're opening a joke shop. Then there's my little sister Ginny."

Sakura counted all the names with her fingers muttering under her breath, "One, Bill, two, Charlie, three, Percy, four, Fred, five, George, six, you, and seven Ginny." Her eyes then widened with shock and she cried in disbelief, "Your one of SEVEN kids?!"

"Yeah. But Bill and Charlie don't live in the house anymore. And we're usually away at Hog—"Ron was cut off by a sharp jab in the rib by Hermione. "Ow!" he howled and held his side. Hermione gave a sweet smile at the bewildered look on Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo's faces.

Ms. Mackenzie walked in just the moment Ron was about to mention Hogwarts to the others and told Hermione while patting her shoulder, "Don't worry dear, they already know about magic."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron's eyes widened while Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Sakura all raised an eyebrow. Ms. Mackenzie left the room.

"You guys know about magic!?" they all cried at the same time.

"Yeah!" they all cried again.

"How do you guys know about it?" Syaoran asked.

"We're wizards," Ron said.

Hermione let out an Umbridge-like "_A-hem hem_." Harry twitched and Ron added, "and a witch."

"So what about you guys?" Harry asked.

Sakura took the Fly card from one of her pockets and held out her necklace. "They're called Clow Cards. They were created by Clow Reed, Eriol-kun is actually his reincarnation," Sakura explained.

"Clow Cards?" Ron said as he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Just watch," Sakura said and stood up and closed her eyes and said, "Key concealing the power of the stars, Reveal thy true form before me, By our contract, I, Sakura command you! RELEASE!" There was a burst of light and what used to be the little pendent on Sakura's necklace transformed into a large scepter. The top of it had the same form of the pendant, but only larger. Harry's mouth dropped open. Sakura smiled and said, "I don't think Ms. Mackenzie would appreciate me flying in here. But when I say the incantation the wand sprouts wings and I can fly. Tomoyo used to make outfits for me to wear when I was capturing the cards."

"You had to catch them?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. You see, a heh heh... when I was in fourth grade I accidenatly set all the cards free," Sakura gave a large innocent smile, "It took me pretty long to collect them all, that's how we met Li-kun. He's a direct descendent of Clow Reed, the creator of the Cards, so he sensed the cards. He has a different form of magic and for a while we were rivals at trying to collect the cards but eventually we settled our differences and became friends."

"How interesting!" Hermione said perking up.

She turned to Harry and said laughing a bit, "Do you here that? Syaoran used to be their enemy, and now he's one of their best friends."

Harry raised and eyebrow, "and?"

"Who's your enemy? Just think, your worst enemy could end up one of your best friends."

Harry shuddered. No way did he ever want Malfoy to be his best friend. No way, not that self absorbed selfish little git....

"So can you guys show us any magic?" Tomoyo asked.

"No," they all said quickly.

"Oh..." Tomoyo replied disappointedly.

"It's not that we don't want to!" Harry explained quickly.

"Yeah, we're just not allowed to," Hermione explained.

"There are laws, we're underage so we can't do magic outside of school," Ron added.

"Alright," Tomoyo answered.

"Out of curiosity... do you believe in werewolves?" Harry asked them.

"No! Of course not." Sakura said.

"You should, one of our old teachers was a werewolf," Ron said crossing his arms.

Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Sakura's jaws dropped open.

"He was an excellent teacher too," Hermione added.

"You don't have to worry about one biting you or anything, there are special potions werewolves take so they don't transform and lose control of themselves. He was one of my father's best friends," Harry told them his smile faded a little remembering his dad.

"Oh, and my parents didn't die in a crash. They were murdered by the most evil wizard to have lived and was betrayed by one of their best friends," Harry's hands clenched into fists aggressively. "The horid excuse for a human was working for Voldemort and sold my parents for his pathetic excuse of a life." Ron winced at the Dark Lord's name. "That's how I got the scar."

Sakura frowned and walked over and patted him on the back. "I'm very sorry to hear that. I never knew a person could be so horrible. You don't mind if I call you Harry-kun do you?"

"No, not at all," Harry told her.

Sakura turned to Hermione and Ron, "Can I call you guys by your first names too?"

Both of them nodded.

"Can we call you guys by your first names too?" Hermione asked, not wanting to offend them in any way.

"Of course," they all said.

All six of the kids smiled at each other. This would be the start of some marvelous friendships.

* * *

ok, so wat did ya think??!?!?! PLZ REVIEW! p.s. i dont own the song "Confessions pt. 2" i dont know if i have to put tht disclaimer, but just to be safe! i do own a copy of the album Confessions by Usher. and damn proud too! im gonna buy Ashlee Simpsons album Autobiography and Usher's 8701. well, the buttons just sumwhere below this, SO PLZZZ REVIEW! 


	3. Of Gardens and Soap

hey! sorry this hasnt updated for so long, but u cant expect a lot of updates on this story. first of all, i hav much bigger and more important things to do, and second...mg and i are slackers. haha. well, heres the update y'all hav been waiting for, ciao!

* * *

Chapter 3: Of Gardens and Soap

Sakura's eyes slowly fluttered open and she smiled at her light pink canopy. She yawned and stretched her arms as she sat up. She got out of bed and grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste from her suitcase. Sakura stumbled to the bathroom she shared with Harry and brushed her teeth with her grassy eyes concealed behind her eyelids. She heard a door open and opened her right eye. She saw the black-haired boy groggily stumble into the bathroom. His glasses weren't on and his emerald eyes shined with the morning sleepiness that would fade with the ongoing day. Sakura spit the foam from her mouth and used her hands to scoop water into her mouth to rinse out the remaining toothpaste.

"Good morning, err, Sakura," Harry said a bit nervously.

"Morning Harry-kun!" Sakura replied in her usual cheery tone. She smiled and started to wash her face with the soap on her sink. Harry rubbed his eye and wondered how a person could be so cheery so early. Harry brushed his teeth and looked at himself in the mirror. He could just make out that the blurry figures before him were himself and Sakura. Harry spat some foam into the sink and saw Sakura groping around the sink for a towel with eyes closed, obviously because of the soap, and she accidentally grabbed Harry's hand. They both blushed furiously and looked away. Sakura had instantly released his hand and searched elsewhere for a towel. Harry handed one from his side to her and exited the bathroom after spitting out the water.

Still blushing a red that closely matched Ron's hair, Harry changed into jeans and an old baggy shirt so generously given by the Dudley when his bulk could no longer be contained by it the two previous summers ago. Luckily, Harry had finally grown enough so that it wouldn't slump off his shoulders. He stepped into the bathroom again and attempted to make his hair look somewhat neat.

After Sakura had quickly changed her clothes, she looked for Kero-chan. She saw no sign of the little yellow creature. She fastened the Clow's Wand around her neck quickly while looking worriedly around the room. She put on a green jacket and shoved some of the Clow cards into her pocket.

"Yo Kero!" she called. Sakura stepped out of the room and knocked on Tomoyo's door. Sakura heard Tomoyo's voice saying, "Come in!"

"Have you seen Kero lately?" Sakura asked concernedly as she opened the door revealing a purple paradise. (a/n lol, sorry about that sad little pun. I didn't mean to!)

"No. Don't worry about him though, he's probably hanging out with Soupy-chan or something," Tomoyo replied while digging through a gray backpack for her camcorder and camera. She wanted to take pictures of Harry, Hermione, and Ron before they'd probably never see them again.

"Kero!" Sakura yelled through the house. Hermione opened her door while trying to brush the excess moisture away from her hair. Ron came out of his room too, but it looked as if he had just woken up for the very reason that he had just awoken from Sakura's high pitched yelling.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other nervously.

"Who's Kero?" Hermione asked. "Could we help you find him or her?"

"Oh, would you?" Sakura said putting her hands together. They nodded.

"Great! Kero is the guardian of the Clow. Well, the mini form…" she explained.

"What does he look like?" Ron asked.

"Oh, he's about this big, a bright yellow, kinda looks like a stuffed bear," Sakura explained holding her hands out to Kero's size.

"I'M NOT A BEAR!" a voice yelled behind Sakura, making her squeal "HOEEE!"

Sakura held her chest breathing deeply. Both Hermione and Ron looked very surprised. Tomoyo ran up to Sakura. Kero had his arms crossed in front of his chest and he scowled.

"I assume you're Kero?" Hermione asked casually while helping Sakura from the ground.

"Yep, that's the name. Wait… why aren't you freaked out by me?" Kero asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Believe me, we've seen weirder. Everything from boggorts to wood nymphs and werewolves. You're not that odd," Ron said.

"Werewolves? What the heck are booggerts? Who are you anyway?" Kero asked rudely.

"Yes, werewolves exist, our former teacher was one. Boggorts are creatures that hide in dark places and as soon as they see you they assume your greatest fear. And my name is Hermione Granger, he's Ron Weasley, and our other friend is Harry Potter but he's still asleep I guess," Hermione explained in her knowing tone while holding out a hand for Kero to shake. He held out his paw and she shook it.

"You live around here don't you?"

"Yeah, well. Not around _here_ but in England." Kero shook Ron's hand too before he went back into his room to change into regular clothes.

"How do you know all this stuff about creatures and junk?" Kero asked.

"I'm a witch. Ron and Harry are wizards, we got to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry."

"So Hogwarts really exists? I guess Dumbledore does too then huh?" Kero asked stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes. Oh, good morning Harry." Harry walked out of his red room oddly. He blinked at Kero.

"What the heck are you? An enchanted stuffed bear?" Harry asked while squinting.

Kero scowled again and floated right up to his face and poked his nose hard, "That's Master of the Clow to you bud! And I ain't no stuffed bear! WILL ANYONE GET THAT STRAIGHT?" He threw his hands up in the air and stormed off.

"Oops…" Harry mumbled while rubbing his nose and turning a light red. Ron dragged his feet to the door and when he saw Kero had left, he said, "Where'd that Clow master dude go to?"

"FINALLY SOMEONE GOT MY NAME!" they all heard Kero yell beyond a corner.

"Harry called him a stuffed bear and he stormed off," Tomoyo explained.

"What's with all the yelling?" Syaoran asked as he entered the hall.

"Kero."

He grunted and then said, "I'm starving, let's go downstairs." They all nodded as they walked briskly down the steps. Akizuki was making omelets as they came down.

"Perfect timing!" she said as she slowly scooted the last omelet onto a plate. The table was already set with fresh squeezed orange juice and milk.

"Thank you Akizuki," they all said and bowed to her.

After they all ate, Akizuki had Soupy-chan show them around the mansion a bit more. Hermione, being the curious person she was, was delighted. The house had changed quite a bit since the last time any one of them had visited. Eriol, bored with how the materials in the house was arranged, actually, he was bored with how the house was designed, so he... 'fixed' it.  
Soupy-chan got their tour started with the amazing garden.

"Eriol created this garden with magic, well, most of it. See that part of the garden there" He asked, pointing towards the middle of the garden. "He planted that part." It was the most beautiful and lively garden any one of them had ever seen. There were all sorts of different flowers all just as beautiful as the last, and each one looking more magnificant than any normal flower. There were rose, daisies, tulips, and many other varieties of flowers that were very rare and unheard of. They all glistened beautifully. But that wasn't what had caught their attention. It was the soft pink cherry blossoms that had. The tree was huge, reaching at least thirty to fifty feet high, it was in full blossom, and the petals fell off slowly, swaying in the breeze softly, making it even more beautiful. They all stared in amazement of it's beauty. The pink being a beautiful contrast to the thick, dark trunk of the tree.

"Eriol really does love sakuras" he laughed"the flowers were also his doing. Most of the other flowers were planted by Ruby Moon's hands."  
He floated off into another direction as the others follow. Later they found that they were at another part of the big garden. A part that wasn't quite…lively. A part, in fact, that was almost the opposite.

"This" Soupy-chan pointed down at that little part of the garden"is what I planted." He sounded proud of the tiny, dry, and shriveled flowers.  
"Why are the flowers...dead" Ron questioned, looking down, trying to understand his pride for all he saw were withering flowers, all mainly brown in color.  
"Its not DEAD" Soupy-chan protested angrily and stormed off.

Kero popped out of nowhere and stated, "He does that a lot…."  
"Ron" Hermione shouted in her bossy tone"you made our tour-guide angry, you twit! Now we'll have to find our way around here by ourselves! And it's huge"  
Ron was silent for a few seconds, smiled, then said"...but that's where the fun lies."

Tomoyo giggled at that remark and said"Well, then, let our fun-filled journey begin!" She smiled as she brought the camera to her eye and pressed the 'rec.' on her camcorder.

* * *

Thanx to reviewers:

_Rachel: thanx! _

_sakura11: thanx a lot! _

_Nhoj: u change ur penname too often. _-_ but thanx._

_Sakura12: thanx! _

_Ms. Sakura Moon: well, heres ur update!_

_ciao all! _


End file.
